The Betrayal
by Haley62
Summary: Today was my wedding day. I was sure I was going to be happy. But than why did I have a bad feeling and why is Rose missing, along with Edward. I wasn't aware he was missing...until I found him, with her. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. SM does. This makes me sad.**

BPOV

Today is my wedding day. OMG. I can't believe I'm getting married. Yey, yey, yey. I never thought I would be happy on my wedding day or with the man I love. I also never thought that the day I was ganna get married it would be to a vampire and shortly after I would be one to.

Maybe I should slow down a little and tell you more about me. I think I like that idea, how 'bout you? Yes okay here we go.

Well first off my name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan, yes they are divorced, any way I'm 18 years old and dating a vampire. Weird, I know. They all might be vampires, but I love them and would do anything in my human power for them. One more thing I have to tell you before I get back to my story, I'm not who they think I am. That's it, that's all there is to know about plain old Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Yey.

I looked into the full length mirror on the back of the door only to find a beautiful girl in my place. Alice and Rose did and amazing job, and that's right I said Rose, we have finally been getting along, I wonder why. Rose had put my hair into elegant swirls atop my head while random strands, curls to perfection, hung playfully around my face. Alice had done my make-up in light, natural colors, to bring out my inner beauty as she so calls it. Blah, blah, blah. My dress was strapless and hugged my body, showing off all of my curves. Alice somehow convinced me to where 4inch heels, that I have yet to trip in, it's a Christmas miracle.

I was curious as to where Alice went off to. I mean she did say she would be back in like two minutes.

After what seemed like a two hour debate in my head I decided I would go look for her. SO that is how I ended up here in front of Roses room listening to her getting it on with Emmett, or so I thought at the time. I was about to continue down the hall when I heard something that shattered my world. My everything. Something that made me want to give up on life and die. I didn't want to believe yet all the facts were there. Why _she_ always had a secret smile when I was near as if _she_ new something I didn't. How _he _always smiled shyly when _she_ would walk into a room with us. I had to know, I have to know now.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door only to have my world start spinning. "No," I said it slowly, softly, but loud enough for the vampires to hear. Loud enough for him to hear. Loud enough for _them_ to hear. No it couldn't be, but it was, it was. How could _they _do this to us. How could _they _even think about doing this to us, their so called mates. I couldn't even look at them I was disgusted with _them_.

That's when they came running, the vampires I mean. They all looked at me, on the floor, silently crying. Pointing. Not saying anything. Just pointing at what was in front of me. Pointing, showing them what was going on. Listening to my surroundings. Commanding myself to breath.

I sat there trying to figure out what to do next. I looked up at them, my family, or so I thought. They didn't care about me or my stupid human feelings. I know what I'm going to do. Yet I keep my mind preoccupied thoughts as to what to do.

I stood up with out looking back and ran. I ran as if my life depended on it. Not knowing where I was going only that I was getting away from my past. I was leaving it all behind. Never to remember.

Before I knew it I was standing on the cliff over looking the beautiful sea of green and blue that swirled together in perfect harmony. I watched as the wind whipped my hair around my face. Throwing it into a whirl wind of curls and tangles.

I needed to be free from it all, from _him_, from _her_, from everyone. Today was the most embarrassing day of my life. The day I found out Rose and Edward were cheating behind my back, better yet _our_ backs. Pour Emmett. I can't believe I left him to deal with that.

I stood there for what felt like forever but only really a couple minutes. I had decided what I was to do. I looked down below to see shallow waves crashing against the pointy rocks. I knew what I had to do. I knew it was the only thing that would set me free. I had to jump. I had to, to get ride of _him_. I needed to start over. I needed to be free.

I took one more deep breath before I jumped off the cliff. I was falling to my salvation. I was falling to the only thing that could save me from the monster I had loved. Falling to my new life.

The water was painful, sharp, evil in its own way, but also calming, healing, and purifying. I was currently under the water holding my breath. Trying to make it seam as if I died. I knew for a fact that Alice would be watching for me to re surfs, but I wouldn't because in her vision I will never have the chance.

Hot hands ripped me from my thoughts as I pulled to the surfs. I was saved by my sun. I was saved by my best friend, I was saved by a werewolf and I knew for a fact the Alice will never see me re-surfs. In a way I felt bad. Making them believe that I was dead for the rest of eternity. At least I will live in peace and will never have to feel the sorrow, the pity. I didn't need it, I didn't want it.

"Jesus Bells. What the hell were you thinking?" Jake asking in a very aggressive tone.

I didn't answer his question instead I asked one of my own.

"Jake, how do you feel about a road trip?"

APOV

I was stunned at what I saw before me. How could they do this to Bella and Emmett. Wait forget that for a minute where the fuck did Bella go. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Look into the future Alice. I can seriously be mental sometime. Always forgetting my gift. Always forgetting I can make a vision happen.

I closed my eyes and screeched into Bella's future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~

(_Alice's vision_…_**Alice's thoughts on what's happening in the vision**_)

_Bella stood at the edge of_ _a cliff over looking at the blueish-green sea in La Push. __**I knew what she was doing before she did it.**__ I waited a little longer and saw her jump. __**Nooooooo. Bella way would you do that. I waited and I waited, but she never came up. **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Vision ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed out. OPPS, I shouldn't have done that. Can't believe Bella would do that to us. I can't believe it. I just broke down and cried. I can't believe it. Bella.

"Baby, what's wrong?" my Jazzy asked me, trying to send me calming waves, but it just wasn't working.

"B-B-B-Be-el-l-l-la she j-j-j-um-p-p-ed," I stuttered out.

"What?" they all asked together. OMG, this is going to be harder than I thought. I took a deep un-needed breath and said, "Bella jumped off a cliff. She killed herself."

EMPOV

WHAT! I can't believe them. How could they. Then Edward finds out Bella jumps and he doesn't even care. What a Fucktard he is. And Rose. Well Rose is just a pig headed slut. Yeah that's right I said it.

I miss Bella. I miss her blush and her clumsiness. I miss her dry humor and her beautiful smile. I miss my little Bella-Bear. Know I'm never going to see her again because of Fucktard and his pig-headed bitch.

Bella I miss you. Please don't be dead.

JPOV

I was now currently sitting on a plane to Italy and I don't know why, but Bella asked me. I said yes of course. I couldn't turn her down after she told me what happened. She didn't even tell me until right before we entered the air port she made sure that when the Cullen's had called me that I was crying and fucking pissed off at them to make her story more believable she said. Yey, yey, yey. Sure, sure like I believe that.

I still can't believe I'm on a fucking plane to Italy for god knows what reason, so she can escape that evil pixie. Bella always yells at me when I say that, but well it's true.

I was pulled out of my inter-babble when the flight attended said we were about to land.

Well Italy here I come. Not.

BPOV

This was it the Volturi castle. I was standing in the waiting room with the annoying little human remembering what I told Jake when we got off the plane.

**~Flashback** ~

"_Well this is good-bye Jake," I said as I exited the plane. I turned around to find one very shocked Jacob. Starring at me like I was crazy. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I said, 'this is good-bye' Jake your going home I don't need your help anymore." I knew I sounded like a bitch, but I had to it was the only way to make him leave. _

"_Fine, Bye Bells." Jake said as he turned around and walked away. I quickly whipped away my tears and moved to hale a taxi._

**~End Flashback~**

"Aro will be with you know. Just walk down the hall and through the thrown room doors." I did as she said and soon found myself in the same spot as before.

"Ah, to what do I owe this pleasure Miss Bella?" Aro asked as Jane, if I remembered correctly moved to a fighting ready crouch, I think.

"I wish for you to change me. I will join your Guard. The answer is, Yes."

**AN: Was it good, to long, boring. Please tell me, tell me, tell me. I want to know everything you think about it. Please, please, please review. Betrayal **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had to get surgery done. BOO. I royally sucked to get that down. Let me tell you….PAINFUL…with a capital everything! Never again will I do that (hopefully) again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or Bella or anyone from the books. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I wish I did…give me the ownership…please!**

**I would like to give a special thanks to everyone that review. (Here are the readers that reviewed)**

**Lovegameangel101**

**BeckaR **

**Twilight Gleek**

**Rori Potter **

**Love109**

**Sanpelover20**

**Rosseta Cullen**

**Twilightfan888**

**Alice1257**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! ;)**

* * *

Recap: _"Aro will be with you now. Just walk down the hall and through the thrown room doors." I did as she said and soon found myself in the same spot as before._

_"Ah, to what do I owe this pleasure Miss Bella?" Aro asked as Jane, if I remembered correctly moved to a fighting ready crouch, I think. _

_"I wish for you to change me I will join your Guard. The answer is, Yes."_

* * *

BPOV

~128 years later~

...

I still can't belive it has been 128 years since I was engaged, since Edward cheated on me with Rose, since I faked my death, since I went to the Volturi (my family), since my fake parents died ( I'll tell you later).

Every time I think about the wedding I was to have with Edward I realise how different I acted, how much I pretened, how much I lied. To think that Edward thought I was still a virgan. Ha. More like not. I lost my verginatity at 15. I was really young and it was with my loser of an ex. Who, if you ask me, should have never been born. That's right I said it. You all heard me. Thank God he is dead. Now I only say this because he only dated me for a fucking bet. Grrrrrrrrr. If only I could have killed him, but no it had to be...whatever it was that killed him, I can't remember.

I also lied and told them I was human, well I didn't tell them they sorta just thought I was. All of them, but Jasper. WHO IS MY BROTHER BY BLOOD. I know weird right.

Well our parents were imortals and so were we. Our father was the Devil, and our mother was an angel of life. Crazy I know, sometimes I don't even believe it.

Me and Jazzy were born in 1228 September 13 and turned imortal when our bodys choose a side. Us being twins we each got a different side. My body choose the dark while my twins choose the light. My body started the transformation when I was 19, but Jasper's didn't start till he was 20.

Nothing was different we were just imortal. Forever to walk this earth.

Now in 1862 my stupid brother disided to join the war (again) and was turned. Their is only one differance between vampires and imortals and that is power. Vampires have talents, while imortals have nothing but birthright.

Yet when an imortal gets turn you should run and duck for cover expecially when it's the devil's only son. When Jasper was turned he realised he had a new power from his vamp side, empath. The one and one vampire empath to ever walk this earth. COOL. I know. Plus he had his angel powers: speed, contol over the elements, and teleportation(I don't get this one if you ask me, I mean he already has speed why another thing to make him faster), and he can sumon anything from heaven.

Me, I got something cooler though. I got control over the weather (awesome) and the ability to barrow other vamps powers. I also have my Devil powers that I try to keep secret (I had to do it long enough from living with the Cullens, so easy peasy, lemon squeasy). Now these powers are amazing or atleast I think: I can minipulate fire and create fire out of thin air, I can control electrisaty, I can read your mind/talk to you in your mind, I can also plant thoughts in your mind/make you do whatever I want, and last but not least I can sumon anything found in hell.

Anyway, enough about me and my brother time to tell you about what's happening now.

Okay so I have lived and worked for the volturi the entire time I have been a vampire and I think it's time I go away or better yet back to the Cullen's. I miss them all so much, well everyone, but Edward and Rose. I miss Emmett the most and I know why. I can't wait to see him. So that is why I'm currently on a plane to Forks, Washington where they are living right now ( I heard they just moved back) and I'm going to suprise them because they still all think I'm dead. I'm amazing, I know.

**AN: Now this was going to be longer but fanfic page was being stupid and it didn't all load and I'm to lazy to re-write it. Please review and I hope you all had a good thanksgiving! ;)**


	3. Authors notePOLL

Authors note important…please read!

Happy Holidays everyone. I have decided to make a poll as to which story you guys want me to continue with the most. I'm having a hard time finding time to update 4 stories because of all the testing they put me through (cause they don't know what's wrong with me) I only have a couple more and then I have to see what my new doctor wants me to do or go through.

Please forgive me. I didn't want it to come to this, but as you can see I haven't updated in awhile because of this. I wanted to think about my decision and this is what I've decided.

Again Happy Holidays and I'm still very sorry, but I need to do this for the time being…

**Thank You all so much…please vote...**

**Haley62**


End file.
